This invention relates generally to forming of hollow, metallic golf club heads, and more particularly to use of a core body in such manner in a lost wax process as to eliminate need for forming a large opening at the sole region of the cast metal head.
At the present time, golf club metal heads are typically formed by casting metal about a core body, and in such manner that a large opening is formed at the head sole region. A separate sole plate is subsequently welded to the head to cover that opening. The weld extends in a large loop, and is the source of problems that include undesirable weight differentiations as between heads during their manufacture; weld variations around the loop; possible weld cracking during shock loading upon head high speed impact with a golf ball; and difficulties encountered during the welding process due to very thin walls being weld connected. There is need for method and means to overcome such problems.